Futari wa PreCure Royal Eclipse
is a Japanese magical girl/boy anime series created by CureKurogane and produced by Toei Animation, Izumi Todo, and Funimation Entertainment. The main motifs are Princes/Princesses, Darkness/Light, Friendship, and Romance. Production Royal Eclipse was confirmed by CureKurogane on January 28th, 2019 as the next series after'' Starlight☆Prince PreCure.'' Synopsis Two unlikely friends, Asahigamine Kiara and Yugureno Mikado met each other at an orphanage Due to their different personalities, Kiara was dubbed "The Sun" because of her brightness and Mikado was dubbed "The Moon" due to his aloofness. During their younger years, Kiara spent almost all day trying to get Mikado to open up in which he does for a little while until they were adopted by two different families and before they went their separate ways, Kiara gives Mikado a friendship bracelet, informing him to never lose it, for they would meet again one day. That day turned into years and the two, who are now 16 years old, were able to meet again in high school. One day, the two were met by two magical mascots names Solar and Luna who have come from a world called Lumiere, where a dark force called the Shadow Crusaders are searching for scatted mystical gemstones called the Oracle Stone to take over all of the worlds including the Earth. With their differences, Kiara and Mikado were given the Royal Communes by mascots and together, they transformed into the Legendary Pretty Cure: Cure Soleil, the Princess of the Golden Sun and Cure Midnight, the Prince of the Silver Moon. Characters Pretty Cure / Voiced by Aya Hirano (JAP), Xanthe Huynh (ENG) Kiara is a first-year student attending Kitanogawa High School of the Arts and is "The Sun" of the series. She spent most of her early years at the St, Helena Orphanage and is a complete social butterfly when it comes to meeting people and isn't afraid of trying anything new, even if it was weird to most people, She met Mikado after finding him sitting under a tree and made him and decided to befriend him thus giving him a friendship bracelet before going separate ways and meeting again years later. As Cure Soleil, Kiara's title is the Princess of the Golden Sun. Her theme color is pink and she controls the power of sunlight. / Voiced by Romi Park (JAP), Amanda C. Miller (ENG) Mikado is a first-year student at Kitanogawa High School of the Arts and is "The Moon" of the series. Like Kiara, he spent his years at the St. Helena Orphanage, but unlike her, he is quiet, reserved, and a shut-in. He distances himself from people and is often cold to them whenever they try to talk to him. However, he met Kiara during his years at the orphanage and was given a friendship bracelet made by her before he separated from her and meeting again years later. As Cure Midnight, Mikado's title is the Prince of the Silver Moon. His theme color is purple and he controls the power of moonlight. Lumiere Shadow Crusaders Supporting Characters Items * Locations Trivia Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Royal Eclipse